


More than enough

by nofeartina



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Edging, Established Relationship, Kollektivet - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Translated Skandi Smut, post-S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: Sounds travel in Kollektivet. Which is a problem when you can't keep your hands off each other and Linn and Eskild are eating breakfast in the kitchen next door.But then you'll just have to (try to) be quiet...(translated Skandi Smut)





	More than enough

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mere end nok](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465283) by [nofeartina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina). 



> This is the result of a challenge we issued because we thought there wasn't quite enough skandi smut out there. The prompts were edging and semi-public sex and this is the translation. :)
> 
> The biggest shout out to my wonderful beta, Champagneleftie. Let me tell you guys, without her help this would've been unreadable (translating is hard... xD). So THANK YOU, babe!! <3
> 
> And thank you to my co-organizers; Champagneleftie, Vesperthine, Himmelsky, Imminentinertia. This just wouldn't be as fun without you! <3

He’s a bit too hot.

That’s the first thought he has, the first thing to go through his mind this morning as he slowly regains consciousness, and blinks awake. 

The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is Isak. Isak, lying there next to him, asleep, beautiful. There’s something really special about Isak sleeping. How easy it is for him now, how relaxed he is when Even’s there with him. Even loves it. He loves  _ him _ . 

But it’s no wonder he’s feeling too hot. Isak’s leg and arm are weighing him down, making sure that he can’t throw the duvet off like he normally does, making sure that he’s not going anywhere. As if he would even consider it.

It’s impossible not to overheat when he’s covered by both Isak and the duvet at the same time. But he can’t be bothered to move, doesn’t want Isak to wake up or to withdraw. He likes Isak close.

He’s naked. Now that he’s a little more awake he can’t help but notice how sore he is in all the right places. His thigh muscles, from having stretched too far, his arms, from having held on too hard, his back filled with scratches from Isak’s nails, even though he keeps them short.

He’s got cum running out of him, making him wet and reminding him of exactly what happened yesterday.

He closes his eyes and smiles. Moves his hips a bit, just to feel it a little more. He loves this feeling, loves all the evidence of how he’s been used. Of how he’s been useful.

Of how Isak finds pleasure in him, in his body.

Isak is insatiable at the moment. Even doesn’t really know why, whether it’s because there are more bright hours to the day. Or whether he’s just a little bit more in love with Even at the moment.

Even isn’t complaining.

He always wants Isak and to be honest, he loves that he can make Isak insatiable. There’s something so amazing about being the source of something like that for someone else.

Isak makes a small sound and Even opens his eyes to see if he’s accidentally done something to wake Isak up. But Isak’s eyes are still closed, his face turned towards Even. He probably just made the sound in his sleep, but now that Even has his eyes open anyway he takes the opportunity to really look at Isak. Beautiful Isak, with his wild curls and long dark eyelashes. His nose that always gives in for Even, his lips that always make Even’s blood run faster. 

He can never get enough, can never see enough.

Even relaxes into the pillow and can’t help but smile when that little movement makes Isak’s forehead crease. He can’t resist the temptation to smooth it out with his forefinger.

The touch makes Isak relax into his pillow as well, enough that Even can see that he’s about to surface from sleep. Even moves closer, making Isak cover him even more, close enough that Even could kiss him. If that’s what he wants to do.

“‘Morning,” Isak says, voice low and rough with sleep.

Even smiles and moves even closer again, mumbling, “Good morning.”

That little word makes Isak smile as well, and he opens his eyes and looks right into Even’s. Those green eyes that drill into his, look at him with so much love and tenderness right away. The first thing he does.

It takes Even’s breath away.

Even closes the last few centimeters between them, leans forward so he can kiss Isak and he doesn’t care about his morning breath or that zit that Isak has on his nose. He doesn’t care because it just makes all of this so real.

There’s just them. There’s just this.

Isak grunts happily, and Even swallows the sound with his mouth. He pushes his body against Isak’s until he can’t get any closer and all that warm skin against his makes his heart beat faster.

“Even,” Isak moans and Even  _ mm-hmm _ s back, although he doesn’t really expect an answer. By now he’s used to how Isak sometimes just likes to say his name. But Isak pushes at him gently until Even reluctantly pulls back from his lips. “I really need to pee.”

Even can’t help but laugh. Isak and his itty-bitty morning bladder, it’s incredible how many times it’s ruined their morning fun.

“Of course you do,” he says and smiles even more when he sees how that makes Isak roll his eyes.

Isak turns over and gets out of bed, finds a pair of briefs and a t-shirt to wear. Even can’t help but look, lies there on the bed with his hand under his head and watches his boyfriend perform a reverse striptease.

“You can take these off me in a bit,” Isak says teasingly over his shoulder before he disappears into the hallway. He closes the door behind him to give Even a semblance of privacy.

The sound travels so much here that Even can hear him turn on the light and close the door to the bathroom, and Even rolls over to his back, looks at the ceiling, waits for Isak to return. Now that he’s not distracted by him he can hear Eskild and Linn talking in the kitchen, and he wonders if he should just get it over with and get up to go eat breakfast with them.

He knows that he and Isak aren’t going to have a lot of privacy now that Eskild knows they’re awake.

He hears Isak come out of the bathroom, hears how Eskild catches him on the way. Even lies there for a few minutes but when it doesn’t really seem like Isak will escape Eskild’s clutches anytime soon he reluctantly gets out of bed.

He’s already put on his jeans and is in the process of pulling a t-shirt over his head when Isak opens the door to the room. He stops when he notices Even getting dressed, but then takes a step forward and closes the door behind him. Once Even is done he finds Isak leaning against the door, looking at him with his eyebrows raised.

“What are you doing?” he asks with a teasing tilt to his smile, but before Even has a chance to answer he continues. “Didn’t we just agree that you were going to take my clothes off when I came back?”

“Yeah,” Even answers and makes a gesture towards the kitchen that he hopes answers Isak’s question.

“Are you very hungry?” Isak asks while he takes a step away from the door, a step closer to Even. “Because if you are, then we can go eat with Eskild and Linn. But if you’re not, then I have some plans for you…”  

He lowers his chin and looks at Even through his eyelashes, licks his lips in that way he knows Even loves, and Even is good to go.

“What kind of plans are those…?” he asks and takes a step towards Isak. They’re close now, close enough that he could reach out and touch, but he lets Isak decide.

”The kind where you’re not wearing any clothes,” Isak answers and reaches for Even, grabs his t-shirt and pulls him in so Even doesn’t have any other choice but to come closer. Not that Even is fighting him.

“Then maybe you should be the one to take my clothes off instead?” Even teases and loves the way it makes Isak smile.

Isak pulls him even closer, leans into Even so that their lips are almost touching and then he turns them around and pushes Even against the door.

“Do you know what Eskild just told me?” he whispers against Even’s lips, close enough that Even can taste him, just shy of kissing him. His hands are sliding over Even’s body, exploring his chest and shoulders, sliding under the sleeves of his t-shirt so he can feel Even’s skin and pushes it up as far as it can go.

Even is already out of breath, his blood running faster through his body and he can feel himself getting hard. Isak pushes him against the door with his body, traps him there and it’s the most fantastic feeling in the world.

It takes Even too long to remember that Isak asked him a question and even longer to remember what it was, and when he finally shakes his head in answer Isak continues right away.

“He said that we should remember that there are other people in the apartment than us.”

While he says this his hands slide out from Even’s sleeves and down his arms until he reaches Even’s hips, where they continue by sliding around Even all the way down his jeans where he squeezes his ass.

And it’s not until now that Even realizes what Isak is telling him and he wishes it didn’t make him blush, the idea that Eskild and Linn heard everything they did last night, but it  _ does _ . It was so hard to keep quiet, impossible really, with the way Isak was so desperate for him, the way he was moving in him. Even couldn’t think about anything else, could only be present and let Isak pull him apart. He hadn’t even considered the fact that there were other people in the world but them. Isak and Even. Even and Isak.

There just wasn’t room for more in his head.

When Isak notices Even’s reddening cheeks, his smile turns devious, looks like he loves how much he can affect Even. Even is about to reply, a line that he knows will make Isak roll his eyes, but before he can say anything Isak slides his fingers between Even’s cheeks and the sound he makes when his fingers encounter the wetness there makes Even blush even more.

His eyes are intense and constantly on Even. Even can’t breathe from it, from the way he’s being observed like he’s the best thing Isak has ever seen. Like Isak doesn’t want to look at anything but him.

Even’s already hard, already ready for whatever Isak has in mind, but Isak just stays there. Slides his fingers over Even’s hole, and Even has to bite his lip not to let any sounds out.

Isak smile widens even further like he enjoys watching Even struggle to keep the sounds in.

“Can you be quiet? Can you, Even?” he whispers, while his other hand slowly slides from Even’s ass, over his hip, to his front. “Can you stand here and be quiet enough that Eskild and Linn won’t know what we’re doing?”

The sound that escapes Even is one he’s never made before. It’s low, whiny, insisting. It’s what finally makes Isak clear the last distance between them to catch Even’s lips in a kiss.

And what a kiss.

It’s hard and wet and frantic from the start, makes Even’s toes curl up, makes him push his hips against Isak, against his hand, body, whatever he can reach. He’s so eager to get something to rub against that he almost doesn’t care what. Isak makes a happy sound in his throat, clearly pleased with Even’s impatience and his hand slides the rest of the way until he touches Even’s dick.

It’s so good to finally get some stimulation that it’s impossible for Even not to make a loud sound.

They both freeze, look at each other with wide eyes as they listen as hard as they can. Trying to hear if Eskild and Linn heard them. That sound couldn’t possibly be mistaken for anything else.

But their conversation continues undisturbed in the kitchen without so much as a pause, and Even exhales in relief.

But his breath is cut short when Isak suddenly moves his hand. Just a little bit but the intention behind is obvious. Even grabs hold of Isak’s wrist, not sure whether it’s to get him to stop or to get him to keep going but it makes Isak pause 

Isak looks at him for a long time with those big, green eyes that make Even weak in the knees, like he’s waiting for Even to stop him.

But Even doesn’t, he just looks back, lets Isak make the decision. After a few seconds, Isak moves his hand from Even’s ass to push his jeans down, freeing his dick. And then he wraps his big, warm, perfect hand around it, and Even can’t keep his eyes open anymore. His head falls back against the door softly while Isak’s hand slides up and down his entire length, from root to tip and Even doesn’t know how he’s supposed to stay quiet. It’s so  _ good _ . 

“Isak…” he whispers and this time it’s Isak’s turn to answer with a  _ mm-hmm _ . But it doesn’t make Even laugh. He’s completely lost to how perfect Isak’s hand is, how it’s slowly and easily sliding up and down, how his grip is hard but not hard enough, just enough to make Even incapable of standing still.

He thrusts his hips, tries to make Isak go faster, make him grab him harder, faster, his head is a mess of more, more,  _ more _ .

Isak maintains the excruciatingly slow pace, just stands there and watches Even slowly come apart, until he just can’t stand still anymore, has to get all the tension building in his body out in some way. It’s obvious that Isak isn’t about to let him come, not yet at least. That Isak wants to keep him there, trying to make Even desperate enough to… Even isn’t quite sure what, but Isak does this sometimes. Gets pleasure out of seeing Even lose himself to want, to the need to come. 

It’s getting harder and harder to stay quiet, the sounds are threatening to pour over, bubbling up from his chest to his mouth and he’s only barely able to swallow them down every time. He doesn’t know how long he can keep on doing that, though. It’s only getting more and more difficult.

If only Isak would kiss him, would help him out, but Isak is too busy looking at Even. He’s completely lost to seeing Even lose it, swimming over with desperation and an unbearable desire for Isak.

“Come on, Isak,” Even hurries, can hear how thin and used his voice sounds and he has to swallow again, just to get rid of some of the dryness in his mouth.

Isak shakes his head, almost imperceptibly, just enough that Even understands that he’s not going to make this easy for him and this time Even can’t hold back the small, whiny moan that slips through this teeth.  

It makes Isak smile that half-smile, dimples on one side of his mouth, and it’s so inviting, so alluring, that Even grabs hold of his neck and pulls him in for a kiss.

And it’s wet and uncoordinated and slobby. It’s perfect. Even whines low into Isak’s mouth as the hand on his dick tightens. Even is so close, can feel his balls pull up and get ready, and then Isak slides his thumb through the wetness at the tip and Even is sure that this is it.

He tightens his hold on Isak’s neck, knows that it’s only going to take one more stroke now to make him come, can feel his entire body vibrate in anticipation.

But then Isak removes his hand from his dick and takes a step back.

No body contact, no lips against Even’s.

No nothing.

Only coldness and surprise. Even is breathing loudly in the silence of the room, his eyes closed of their own volition, his jeans pushed down just enough that his dick is out. It’s pulsing as he breathes, dripping precum in anticipation of what almost just happened and Even doesn’t fight the disappointed sigh that leaves him.

He opens his eyes and looks at Isak looking at his dick. His lips are puffy and wet and red, his eyes huge and almost black, and his briefs are bulging in a way that makes Even want to fall to his knees and bury his head there.

Isak’s breathing hard too, his chest rhythmically moving up and down, and Even loves that he can affect Isak like this. That he can make him so hard and out of breath just from looking at him.

“Why are you stopping?” Even asks disappointedly, and he can’t really understand why he wasn’t allowed to just come.

“Not yet, baby,” Isak says as he takes another couple of steps back from Even and removes his t-shirt, his hair wild and curly from it and Even has to touch, he has to. But before he can take a step closer to Isak, Isak puts his thumbs into the elastic of his briefs and pulls them down over his hips, lets them slide down over his long, strong legs and Even follows them with his eyes all the way to the floor where Isak kicks them away.

Even’s eyes slide up slowly, linger at each centimeter of naked skin, the muscles that are so obvious under Isak’s skin, the hairs of his legs, around his dick that is so hard and rigid, looks so inviting that Even almost can’t tear his gaze away from it, and he continues up, up to his abs that Even will never get enough of, will never get enough of looking at, touching, tasting. Up to his brown, sensitive nipples and at last that jawline, those lips, those eyes.

Fuck. It’s almost too much. the knowledge that this is all his, his to touch, to kiss, to taste. That Isak wants him, isn’t afraid to stand in front of him naked, careless and open and so goddamn lovely that Even’s stomach is fluttering with butterflies from how much he loves this man.

“And now you,” Isak says with a low, rough voice that does things to Even. Makes him even more desperate and so eager to do anything Isak asks him to.

He pulls his t-shirt off, pushes his jeans down his legs in a much less graceful manner than Isak and then he’s naked as well. 

“Now?” Even asks with a small smile.

Isak bites his lip and his gaze is hungry. He shakes his head a bit but comes closer. Even puts his hand on Isak’s waist as soon as he’s within reach and he loves how warm Isak is.

Isak goes down onto his knees in front of him and Even almost can’t deal with what’s about to happen, almost can’t stand to look down at him. Even’s so hard and so desperate to come that he’s afraid that seeing Isak with his mouth that close to his dick will be too much for him to bear.

“Remember,” Isak says and he’s so close that Even can feel his breath against the thin skin. “You have to be quiet.”

And then he leans in and licks a broad stripe up Even’s dick, all the way from root to tip, and Even has to put a hand over his mouth not to scream in pleasure.

Isak’s wet mouth wraps around the tip and he sucks, gently, but it’s enough to make Even’s legs shake.

Isak slides down Even’s dick, takes it in further and further, makes it wet and warm and Even pushes his hand even harder against his mouth.

It’s so difficult to stay quiet. There’s so much tension in his body, all his muscles are tight, his buttocks almost hurting from how much strength he’s using to just stand still, to not just give in and thrust his dick deep inside Isak’s mouth, down his throat. He uses all his strength, uses all his capacity to keep the sounds in. 

The hand not on his mouth is fisted against the door. Isak takes it and puts it on his hair while his lips tighten around Even in a way that steals Even’s breath away. And then he looks up at Even with those big eyes that tells Even exactly what he wants to happen now.

Fuck.

He fists his hand in Isak’s hair instead and then he thrusts. He’s rougher than normal but Isak is keeping him right on the edge and he can’t hold back anymore. He grabs onto Isak’s hair and thrusts again. 

Isak’s throat closes around Even and Even almost can’t contain how good it feels, how perfect the clench of Isak’s throat is around his dick. He thrusts again and he’s so close already, almost there, and he’s desperately chasing it now. He focuses on the idea of coming in Isak’s mouth and throat, over his face and neck. Focuses on how Isak will look with cum dripping down over his lips, his chin. Perfect and filthy.

Right when he thinks that this is it Isak lets go of him again with an obscene wet sound and leans back far enough that Even doesn’t have a chance to push his dick back into his mouth.

Although he tries, desperately follows Isak’s mouth until he’s too far away.

The air in the room feels cold against his wet dick, almost to the point of being uncomfortable, but the shock is enough that he releases Isak’s hair and instead watches him sit there on the floor in front of him, out of breath, gorgeous and irresistible.

Isak’s dick is so hard between his thighs, defies gravity with the way it’s standing up and Isak smiles when he sees where Even is looking.

He puts his hand on it, wraps his big and perfect fist around it, and Even whines quietly at the sight he makes. Isak leans back, supports his weight with a hand on the floor behind him, spreading his legs and showing everything off to Even, his hand stroking his dick. It’s so wet, so hard, and Even just takes it all in. He can’t look away, looks at the hand sliding over the skin, faster and faster, hears how Isak is having trouble staying quiet as well now.

Isak arches his back even more, makes his muscles stand out, shows off his body to Even. Even loves it, feels his dick pulse at the sight of Isak offering himself up to him like this.

He briefly diverts his eyes from Isak’s dick, moves his focus to his arm where the muscles are obvious and hard, and it’s so tempting to keep looking at that that Even almost loses control. Makes him want to sit on top of Isak, almost sure that he’s still wet enough that he could take all of him just like this, with nothing more.

Make Isak deposit more of himself deep inside Even.

Just the thought makes his skin tight, makes him sweat and he has to touch himself, has to when Isak is sitting there in front of him looking so fucking fantastic.

But as soon as his hand starts to move towards his dick, Isak whispers, “You can’t touch yourself. I’m the one who’s going to make you come.”

And he sounds so sure of himself, it’s not an order but it’s close to being one and Even is dying. He almost can’t stand it anymore, anything Isak does right now is just so hot.

Isak closes his eyes, licks his lips and he looks like he’s losing himself to the pleasure his hand is giving him. His dick is so wet, so red, and the way his arm is shivering, the way he almost can’t get enough air into his lungs, tells Even that he’s close to coming.

Even just stands there, his arms hanging by his sides, dick hard and pulsing, lungs far, far too small. He’s standing there, watching his boyfriend fall apart in front of him. Watches how his jaw clenches and how he makes these small whimpering sounds that make Even’s balls  _ ache _ , watches how he speeds up, until he comes. 

He’s so unembarrassed in the way he just sits there and lets Even look at him come, with his legs spread and cum shooting from him onto the floor, his stomach and his thighs, dripping down over his dick.

Even whines in sympathy, wants to taste, to kiss, to touch. Isak is so pretty when he comes, it’s so hard to keep from touching him.

But he keeps standing there; doesn’t touch himself, barely makes a sound although he wants to scream out his pleasure. Wants to moan loudly at the sight Isak makes.

When Isak is done, when his hand stills and he just sits there, out of breath, lips parted, covered in his own cum, he finally opens his eyes and looks right at Even.

Even knows he’s a mess, can’t imagine he’s really worth looking at right now. He feels off-kilter, like he’s been picked apart and put together wrong. Everything in him is shivering and he’s right on the edge of what he can take. It’s so hard to be everything at once; quiet, unmoving, not touching, not kissing.

But the way Isak looks at him, the way he  _ sees  _ him, makes his stomach knot, makes him put his palms flat against the door so he won’t give into the temptation to touch himself.

He’s so goddamn close, he feels it everywhere in his body. How little it’s going to take, the way his skin is vibrating, waiting to erupt.

“Isak,” he whispers, or moans, or what the fuck it is his voice is doing. He barely recognizes it, has never heard himself sound so desperate before. Heard his voice this thin, this close to breaking from just such a small word. He can’t say anything else, doesn’t have it in him.

But it’s enough.

Isak smiles that half-smile at him, that smile that could make Even do anything. It holds so many promises, tells him so many things. It lets Even know that Isak isn’t done with him at all.

He doesn’t know if it’s good or bad. He needs to come now,  _ needs  _ it, the way the blood is pulsing in his dick is almost painful. He’s so red and sensitive that he’s not sure he’ll even be able to survive another round.

Isak gets up from the floor slowly, keeps his hand around his dick although it’s softening. He takes a step towards Even, keeps his eyes on him, keeps that half-smile on his face that makes Even toes curl.

Oh god. He can tell just from looking at Isak, can see that he plans to draw it out even more. That he’s not ready at all to finish Even yet.

“Isak,” Even repeats with that used voice and once again he’s not sure what he’s asking. Something. Just something. Just that Isak does anything soon.

His entire body is shivering and he’s trying to catch his breath. His body is covered in sweat, collecting on his forehead, dripping down into his eyebrows.

And then Isak is standing there in front of him, looks at him with those bright green eyes. Even feels something against his lips and automatically parts them even more, making it easy for Isak to push his fingers inside.

He moans when the taste of Isak’s cum explodes on his tongue, sucks his fingers further into his mouth, cleans them with his tongue. He wants it all. Everything. Doesn’t want to waste a drop.

While he’s busy sucking on Isak’s fingers, Isak wraps his hand around Even’s dick. Without warning, without anything. He tightens the grip but keeps it still, keeps Even right on the edge of what he can take.   

He can’t, he can’t concentrate on all the things going on right now.

It’s like sensory overload. How Isak is everywhere at once, in his mouth, in his nose, in his sight, and on his body.

It’s so much that Even closes his eyes, leans back against the door with all of his weight and lets Isak take over. Just gives into it.

Isak leans in against him, lets Even take some of his weight and he’s so close that Even can feel how his breaths wash over his skin, giving him goosebumps and making him shake even more.

Isak slowly starts to move his hand as he starts talking. “I won’t draw it out too much now. But Even. Fuck. You look so good like this, I don’t even have words for it.”

Even whines, sucks even harder on Isak’s fingers, thrusts into Isak’s hand, tries to make him move faster, harder. More, more,  _ more _ .

“I love you so much,” Isak whispers against his ear and Even’s heart speeds up even though it feels like that should be impossible. He can’t understand where this is coming from, how Isak suddenly knows just what to say and what to do to make Even lose it.

His back is covered in sweat now, making him slide against the door every time his hips thrust, seeking Isak’s hand over and over again. He’s so fucking close that he can taste it, can feel his entire body clenching. He even has to lock his knees to keep standing.

Isak licks a wide stripe up Even’s throat, over skin that’s so sensitive by now that the rasp of Isak’s tongue spreads through his entire body, can be felt everywhere.

And Isak’s hand is following a simple rhythm, up-down, up-down, nothing fancy, no twists, none of the things that he knows make it extra good for Even. He doesn’t need that now. Right now simple is good, it’s more than good. It’s enough.

Even’s balls pull up again, gets ready and he knows he must be  _ leaking  _ precum now from how easily Isak’s hand slides over him. He must be so wet, maybe even dripping onto the floor, down his legs. And as soon as he’s had that thought it’s almost like he can feel the drops run down his balls, down the thin skin of his inner thighs. It feels so real, it must be true.

And he’s as close as he can get, everything in his body is ready, waiting, he’s mumbling  _ come on, come on Isak _ , and he can see the precipice, gets ready, knows this one is going to be a good one, his toes curling against the floor and it’s happening, just one more stroke, just a bit more pressure and then--

A soft knock on the door.

The sound is just loud enough that Isak stops his movements and Even collapses hard against the door with disappointment, with a loud whiney sigh in his throat that makes Isak move the fingers in his mouth and whisper, “Shh.”

He presses harder against Even, holds him up against the door with his weight and with a strong, confident voice he says, “Yeah?” to the person on the other side.

It’s Eskild. “There’s plenty of food left. Linn bought way too many buns, so you can just come out and join us.”

Even finally opens his eyes, tries to blink away the tears as he looks at Isak, is sure that he’ll see his own desperation mirrored in Isak. He  _ must  _ be able to see it on Even. Feel it on Even. Get affected by it too.  

But the sight that meets him makes his heart beat faster. Isak’s eyes are on him, that crooked smile is still there and his red cheeks don’t negate how in control of this he is.

This is his game.

And he clearly enjoys teasing Even. He keeps his hand still, even loosens the grip when Even tries thrusting into it, still chasing the orgasm he’s beginning to realize is out of reach again with Eskild on the other side of the door. But his body is still trying.

“That sounds good. We’ll just get dressed and then we’ll join you,” Isak says in a loud voice, making sure that Eskild can hear him.

Even can’t do this, he’s dying, his entire body is caving in. Three times. Three fucking times he’s gotten this close and he just can’t wait anymore.

“Great,” Eskild says, but Even can hear him standing there on the other side of the door. “We’re going to have to talk about the fact that Even is here this much, that maybe he should start contributing. I couldn’t help but notice how much of his clothes were in the laundry the last time I did it, Isak, and--”

Eskild keeps talking but Even has tuned him out. He can’t focus on what he’s saying, can’t focus on anything but Isak’s body against his, his hand around his dick. Can almost imagine how good it’s going to be when he tightens his grip again and his hips rolls against Isak’s again and again, simply unable to stand still anymore.

“Come on,” he lisps around Isak’s fingers, sighs at how that makes Isak’s eyes bright, makes them full of joy, full of mischief.

Isak leans in closer to Even and then he whispers, very, very low, “How quiet can you be?”

Even shakes his head, eyes big. He’s already so close to being overwhelmed, he can’t deal with that as well, can’t also be quiet. There’s just no more room in him for that anymore.

There is only Isak and his hand. Nothing else. Barely even Eskild.

Isak’s teasing eyes turn softer, and he gently removes his fingers from Even’s mouth and puts them on his neck instead. He rests his forehead against Even’s, kisses him tenderly.

“Shhh,” he whispers and opens his eyes again and Even feels how that makes him relax. Just a bit. Just enough that he’s no longer riding the edge of desperation. A place he doesn’t really enjoy. And then Isak raises his voice, talks to Eskild who’s still going at it on the other side, a background noise that Even isn’t even taking in anymore.

“Eskild, we’ll be right there. Give us 5 minutes.”

Even doesn’t listen to his answer. He can hear Eskild talking, but just can’t contain anything than the way Isak is looking at him.

Isak leads him away from the door, lays him down gently on the bed. He never lets go of Even, holds on to him, constantly making sure he knows that he’s there. Whispers calm words to Even that slowly make his body relax, make him feel safe and calm again.

Isak lies down on top of him, the weight of him making Even languidly return to his body. It makes his world expand again, makes everything bigger, makes his senses come alive again.

“I’m here,” Isak whispers. “I won’t draw it out anymore. You’ve been so good, Even. You’re so good to me. I love you so much,” and he whispers the same sentences over and over again as he starts moving his hand and now Even starts hearing them.

He just lies there on the bed, overwhelmed with love and how right this feels. How true Isak’s words are. This is how it always is; Isak’s got him. He’s safe here, with Isak.

He melts into the bed, lets the tension bleed from his body and lets Isak take care of him.

“You’re so beautiful, so perfect. Let go, Even, come on. Just let go.”

His hand is warm and big, his grip hard and steady, just the way that Even likes it. He’s stroking him over and over again, with intent, with the end in sight now. Even knows that he’s going to come now, knows it. Doesn’t have to chase it anymore because Isak will take care of him, Isak will make sure it happens.

No matter what happens now, who else will knock on that door. He knows they’re not going to let themselves get interrupted now.

He opens his eyes, lets the tears spill over, purses his lips until Isak leans in to kiss him. And this time the kiss is gentle, their tongues playing, light, like they just want to feel the weight of each other. And Even could be loud now if he wanted to, he knows that Isak wouldn’t stop that either.

But he can’t.

There are no more sounds in him, just this overwhelming feeling of how real this is. How lucky he is.

And with that thought, he lets go. Opens his mouth in a silent scream, throws his head back and falls.

Everything tightens in him, all of his muscles as tense as they can get. It starts in his dick, in his balls, spreads from there throughout his body, jumping from nerve to nerve until his entire body feels like one big synapse, chemistry and electricity exploding from his groin out into every crevice of his body. It washes over him, again and again, wave after wave of pleasure, so much all at once that his body feels too small for it.

It’s so much, almost close to being  _ too  _ much, but Isak is there, Isak helps him through it, keeps stroking his dick, keeps prolonging it, makes it overwhelming in the best of ways. Even gives himself over to it completely, lets Isak guide him through it, enjoys how the blood is pulsing in his veins, how all his senses are tuned into himself, what it’s like to experience himself like this.

He floats in it, lets the moment take over in a way that nothing else exists. Just him, Isak, his body, and all this pleasure almost seeping from the pores of his skin. His balls are emptying rhythmically while he pulsatingly comes over and over again, shoots over Isak who just keeps milking him. And Even can’t understand how he can keep going, how there’s anything left by now, but Isak doesn’t let up.

He’s apparently let go enough that he’s started to make sounds because suddenly Isak puts his hand over Even’s mouth again, pushes against it a little bit, not hard, just enough for Even to feel it. He doesn’t say  _ shh _ , doesn’t give any other kind of indication that Even is being too loud. He lets his hand just lie there to muffle some of the sounds apparently pouring from Even’s lips.   

Even can’t hear anything but the roar of blood in his ears; a hard, pulsating rhythm that’s so loud that there’s no room for any other sound.

Isak’s mouth is against Even’s cheek, he’s breathing hard against him. It’s easy to feel how affected Isak is as well, and it’s so good. Everything is so good.

Nothing could be better than this.

It’s freeing in a way he’s never experienced before, he’s never let his body take over like this. He’s always been too afraid to let go of his control. But he’s so safe with Isak. Nothing will happen to Even when he’s here.

He makes it so easy for Even. To let go, to give room. To be himself.

Isak’s hand forces the last drops from Even and then he stops. At that moment where his hand stops moving Even collapses, releases all the tension in his body. 

He lies there on the bed, out of breath, sweating, euphoric.

Swimming in the pleasure still there in his body, in that relaxing feeling his orgasm leaves behind. His entire body is buzzing, blood still roaring and he’s never felt more alive.

Isak’s hand slowly slides from his mouth and to his cheek instead. 

He doesn’t say anything, just strokes Even’s cheek gently with his thumb and Even knows that if he were to open his eyes it would be to Isak looking at him again.

That knowledge makes him smile.

Isak is almost vibrating on top of him. It’s obvious how much he wants to say, how many words he’s holding back right now in order to give Even space, to allow him to hold on to that feeling in his body a bit longer.

Even slowly starts noticing his surroundings again. He’s so sweaty, is sure that his hair is a mess on top of his head, sticking to his skin. The duvet is soft and cold against him and he’s suddenly so happy that Isak was thoughtful enough to finish him off on the bed. He can’t begin to fathom how he would have managed this standing against a door.

He feels Isak’s weight on top of him, how one of his legs is intertwined with his own, one of his arms under him, surrounding Even. It’s perfect. He’s slowly starting to notice how much light there is in the room now, the sun against the orange blanket hanging in front of the window and he’s sure that the light in the room is soft and warm. Just like them.

The sounds from the kitchen are coming through now as well. The radio that Eskild and Linn must have turned on at some point during this seance playing quietly. Their subdued conversation, the sound of a spoon stirring in a cup. A chair moving against the floor.

It’s like all his senses are heightened like he’s taking in every detail after being isolated from them for so long.

And then he finally opens his eyes.

Isak’s eyes are so green, so happy. Full of love and tenderness, his smile so wide it makes Even swallow hard.

What the hell has he done to deserve this? To deserve him?

His arm is weak when he lifts it, as he lets the tips of his fingers slowly slide up Isak’s arm, over his shoulder, his neck and up to his hair. It’s wet from sweat as well, has started to curl in the ends and Even loves it. Loves that Isak lets him see him like this.

His own smile widens. He’s powerless against it.

Isak’s smile changes, gone is the crooked smirk. There’s nothing teasing about him anymore. Just those intense eyes that are saying so many things, much more than Even will ever understand. Will ever be able to contain.

He overflows with love, can feel his heart swelling, his stomach warming. He tries to find the words, desperately searching for the right thing to say, the thing that will make Isak understand just how big this really is.

Instead, Isak starts to laugh, an overflow, like he can’t help it. He hides his face in Even’s shoulder and the way his body shakes with laughter against Even’s is so contagious that Even can’t help but join in. Although he doesn’t quite understand why, he’s so full of endorphins that it just feels really good to laugh. 

“Fucking Eskild!” Isak gasps against Even’s throat and it makes them laugh even harder.

It’s so freeing that they can do this. That everything can be so intense one moment and then the exact opposite the next.

When they regain control, when the laughter starts tapering off, Even kisses Isak. He tastes the smile on his lips, swallows the last remnants of laughter and the surprised sound Isak makes. 

Isak melts against him, says so many things with that kiss and Even loves,  _ loves  _ him.

Like he’s never loved before.

When they finally pull apart, forehead against forehead, nose against nose, still so close that they can barely look into each other's eyes, Even has to say something.

“Will I ever be able to look Eskild and Linn in the eyes again?”

Isak chuckles against his lips, strokes his cheek a couple of times with his thumb until he’s able to talk again. “I don’t know if we’ll ever be able to. You weren’t exactly as quiet as you could be.”

“As I could be?” Even says indignant and pulls back a bit. “That’s your fault!”

He smiles as he says it, ready to continue this game a bit like they normally do. Like they’re good at. This good-natured teasing. 

But Isak doesn’t respond, he just looks at Even in that way, his smile going soft and he makes a confirming sound as he leans in to kiss Even again.

“I don’t mind taking the blame,” he whispers against Even’s lips and this time it’s Even’s turn to melt.

“Isak…” he whispers, tries to tell him so much more than just this one word with it and he knows that Isak has heard it all.

“At some point, we’ll get a house and then we can be just as loud as we want to be,” Isak whispers, softly, tenderly, like it’s a secret he’s sharing. Like he’s a bit shy to admit that he’s thinking about the future. That his mind goes beyond this minute, this second.

And Even can’t stand that Isak’s shy about that, so he kisses him gently again, smiles at him. 

“Yeah, one of those with a large garden and then we’re gonna have a greenhouse and lots of flowers. And fruit trees.”

“And who’s going to eat all that fruit?” Isak teases, he knows Even, knows how much he hates eating fruit.

“I don’t care. They just have to be there or else it’s not my fantasy house.”

Isak smiles but pulls away a bit, just enough to be able to look at Even. He suddenly looks more serious.

“Have you thought about this?” He doesn’t say  _ too  _ but Even hears it anyway.

“I’ve thought a lot about our future. Dreamt about it in all sorts of ways.”

Isak turns quiet, quiet enough that it makes Even nervous, that his smile falters a bit.

“Oh,” Isak says, and now Even notices how his cheeks are flushing, how careful but pleased his smile is. 

He loves that he can do this, make Isak so happy with so little. It makes him continue.

“There’s absolutely no doubt that we’re going to get a house. With soundproofing.”

It makes Isak laugh again and nothing is better than that. That sound makes Even’s stomach fill with warmth, happiness in his veins, in his body.

As long as they get to have this he doesn’t care about anything else. It doesn’t matter that he has to face Eskild and Linn in a bit, sit around a table with them eating buns. It doesn’t matter.

Because Isak will be there with him. And that’s all that matters.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this labor of love! If you did, please don't hesitate to leave a kudos or a comment, they always make me so happy. :) :)
> 
> I'm [nofeartina](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, come play! :D


End file.
